


L’horloge tourne, les minutes sont torrides

by doctorrsong



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, timebaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorrsong/pseuds/doctorrsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For zee gorgeous Tess on her Birthday! Happy Birthday, Darling! x<br/>Title from Michael Miro's "L'horloge tourne" (roughly translates to 'The clock is ticking, minutes are burning').</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’horloge tourne, les minutes sont torrides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claireunderwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireunderwood/gifts).



Nary a sound was heard throughout Stormcage as a peculiar thing began to happen. An object was beginning to take shape just outside of a sleeping prisoner’s cell, but it was so quiet that she didn’t stir from her slumber. The peculiar thing wasn’t that the box was appearing, no. That happened rather regularly. The _strange_ thing was the silence that currently accompanied the box. Its telltale whirring was absent.

 

The guards that were supposed to be watching Dr. Song barely even noticed it materializing, and when they did, they simply switched off their monitors. They were accustomed to the Doctor’s visits, and there was no use in them straining themselves when there was nothing they could do to stop him. If he decided to take their prisoner with him, he _would_.

 

The doors to the box swung open with a slight creak, and a flop of brown hair popped out as the Doctor quickly scanned the area. Finding no danger, he tugged at the lapels of his jacket and strode out of the TARDIS purposefully.

 

His eyes were fixed on the head of pale curls peeking out from under the blankets on the tiny cell bed, and he soniced the lock on the bars as quietly as he could. He was surprised that she didn’t even twitch at the sound, and suddenly concern bloomed in his chest. His leisurely pace became clipped, and he was soon inside the cell with her.

 

“River,” he said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving her a slight squeeze. He didn’t want to startle her, but it was unlike her to be such a heavy sleeper.

 

She made a small sound, her hand coming out from under the blankets to bat at him. She mumbled something, but the only thing he heard from her sleep addled voice was gibberish. He smiled at that. She must have been exhausted if she wasn’t awake and alert from physical contact. He stroked gentle fingers over her temple before softly untucking her blankets from around her.

 

When he was satisfied with his work, he slid his arms under her and scooped her up. She immediately cuddled into his chest and rubbed her cheek against him. “Doctor,” she mumbled, a content sigh leaving her as he gathered her close. The unmistakable scent of her hair and her perfume surrounded him and he sighed with her.

 

“Shh,” he breathed, kissing her forehead even as he carried her back to the TARDIS. It hummed welcomingly as soon as he crossed the threshold before gently swinging the door shut for him when they were inside. “Thanks, old girl,” he murmured appreciatively. She always missed River just as much as he did when she was away.

 

He took her to their room and manoeuvered the thick blankets that made up their bed so that they were down at the foot of it. His hands were loving as he began to strip her out of her prison garb. He knew she liked to be prepared for anything, and that was why she slept with her boots on, but she didn’t have to do that here. Not with him.

 

He began to unfasten her belt, his eyes admiring her curves as pulled her trousers off of her, leaving her in lacy blue knickers. His brows drew together as he noticed the slight bulge under her camisole when he went to take it off of her. It wasn’t _much_ , but it was enough that he couldn’t miss it.

 

His hands were shaking as he tugged up the dark material over her stomach. Where she was normally flat, there was now an unmistakable roundness. His breath caught as he took in the sight and his hearts began to beat out a rapid rhythm. Like magnets, his hands were drawn to her warm skin, and he didn’t resist the urge to place them on her rounded belly.

 

Before he could form a coherent thought, he suddenly found himself flat on his back. River’s familiar weight was on top of him, her legs on either side of him as her nails dug into his neck. Her eyes were as wild as her hair, and it suddenly hit him how easy it was to forget that she was trained to kill. She was every ounce a warrior at that moment, and he knew she could snap his neck at a moment’s notice.

 

“Doctor?” she whispered finally, releasing his neck and frowning down at him even as she moved one hand to cover her belly protectively. She shook her head and reached her other hand up to rub sleepily at her eyes. He had to choke down a smile at the sight of her. She was radiant, positively _glowing._ His hearts felt like they were going to swell right out of his chest.

 

He rested his hands gently on her thighs, allowing the smoothness of her skin to calm him as he began to trace soothing patterns on her. “Yes,” he said carefully, unsure of how to broach the subject at hand.

 

She bit down on her lip and he watched her as she sat on top of him. “You saw, didn’t you?” she whispered. He didn’t miss the tremor in her voice.

 

“Yes,” he replied gently. What was she afraid of?

 

She took a trembling breath. “I didn’t know how to tell you,” she said finally, her eyes on his bow tie rather than his face. Finally, she made eye contact with him. “I didn’t know what you would think. I—“

 

She went silent when his hands moved to her belly once more. He stroked her there carefully, unable to hide his smile now as he imagined the life growing inside her. “River,” he whispered, “I couldn’t be happier.” And it was the truth. He hadn’t had the intent of having a family with her, but they certainly hadn’t taken any precautions against it either.

 

“Really?” she whispered. He met her eyes again, and found them shining down at him with impossible hope. “I thought… I didn’t know if you’d want to…take part.”

 

He reached up to stroke his fingers along her cheek. He couldn’t blame her for having her doubts about him wanting a family. He’d never made any mention of it before, and when he had, it had only been about the family he had loved and lost. River knew about that. She knew how much it still hurt him to think about it.

 

But this was new. This was- this was everything he hadn’t known he’d wanted. In that moment, he felt like he could accomplish anything. He felt every burden he carried with him being pushed to the back of his mind as he imagined the possibilities of this new life with River.

 

“You can’t go back to Stormcage,” he said suddenly. The conviction in his voice startled him, and it seemed to do the same to her. She began to shake her head, but he went on before she could start to argue. “It was enough to have my _wife_ locked up for a crime she didn’t commit, but to have my _pregnant_ wife locked up?” He shook his head firmly, his hands moving to her hips and squeezing her lightly. “I won’t have it.”

 

“Doctor,” she whispered. She looked unsure. This was a side of River he didn’t get to see often. She was always the one who knew everything and who was so self-assured. He was normally the one that had to float around and make things up as he went along. The tables were turned and he couldn’t deny that it felt a bit odd.

 

“We’ll figure something out,” he assured her, gently smoothing his hands over her hips and waist. She trembled slightly, squirming on him and making him _very_ aware of her legs on either side of him.

 

“Stop that,” she whispered breathlessly, her hands coming down to grip his wrists.

 

His brows furrows as he stared up at her, Stormcage momentarily forgotten “What?” he asked. “Stop what?”

 

“I’ve just…I’ve been very sensitive,” she explained, causing blood to rush to his groin at the idea of her being even more responsive to his touch than she normally was. He rolled his hips under hers, a groan leaving him at her high gasp. She pushed her hips down on his and whimpered softly. It was a desperate little sound and he knew that his decision to keep her away from Stormcage was a good one. It was a decision he should have made long ago.

 

He regretted having waited so long to steal her away, but he knew that it was likely he couldn’t have convinced her to run away with him if it she hadn’t been pregnant. She would have told him that she’d made a promise, but now he had something to argue. She was carrying his child, and he’d be damned if he let her be alone for this. He watched her with hot eyes as she squeezed her head tipped back slightly. There was a look of absolute pleasure on her face and he could see her pebbled nipples through her camisole.

 

He’d heard about _some_ women being more receptive and sensitive to sex, but he honestly hadn’t been sure if he could believe it. His first wife hadn’t been even slightly interested in having sex with him while she was pregnant, so he had just assumed that all women were like that. But no. Not River. She was a perfect little minx and he was pleased to find that her sex drive was perhaps more intense than it had ever been. And that was saying a lot.

 

“Have you been aching for me, Sweetheart?” he breathed, making a low sound when she lowered herself so that their chests were pressing together. She nuzzled her nose into his neck and whimpered again when his hands on her hips pulled her down more firmly against his erection. She was squirming lustfully, her body reacting to him immediately.

 

“I need you, Doctor,” she whinged before pressing her lips to his in a desperate kiss. He felt her tongue lap at the roof of his mouth, felt her teeth against his, and felt her hands tangling in his hair as she braced her elbows on either side of him. He could almost taste her want in the kiss, and he knew that he’d never have a chance at resisting her. Why he’d ever want to he had no idea.

 

“Lift your hips,” he rasped when she backed off enough to breathe. She did as he bade, and he reached between them to roughly unclip his braces and shove down his trousers. He was hot and hard and he needed to be inside her. She shifted above him, and he chuckled when she pulled off and tossed her knickers behind her. A naughty smile was on her lips as she shimmied back, pressing her slick heat against his erection.

 

They both moaned as she rubbed on him and moaned again when she finally took him inside her. He filled and stretched her perfectly, his hands tightening on her hips at the delicious heat of her welcoming him into her body. She sank down on him completely, pressing against him with as much of her body as possible as they began to move together.

 

Their movements came easily, each of them working the other toward the end they so desperately wanted. River was tightening her muscles on his shaft as she rode him, and he ground his pelvis up against her every time she sank back down.  He reached his hands down and cupped her arse, helping her to move faster as she whimpered and moaned above him. He was pleased to find that she _was_ indeed more sensitive than she normally was, and he gently nudged her up.

 

“Your top,” he panted, stilling his hips long enough to allow her to whip off the offensive garment. His mouth was on her breast as soon as it was bared to him. He mouthed at her nipple, loving the way she stiffened and trembled.

 

“Too sensitive,” she whimpered, her arms shaking on either side of him. He drove his hips up more quickly even as his tongue lapped over the sensitive bud in his mouth. He didn’t let her back off this time, knowing that it was a natural reaction to try and pull away when the pleasure became intense. She was soon out of her mind with pleasure, flying higher and higher until she was screaming out his name as her muscles clamped down on him as she came.

 

“Keep moving, Sweetheart,” he said, shifting to whisper in her ear. She whined softly, but didn’t argue with him. He listened to her breathy gasps with every thrust, knowing that it wouldn’t take much to make her go again with the state she was in.

 

“Doctor,” she moaned, drawing out his name and making everything inside him tighten at the sound.

 

“Just one more,” he promised, one hand snaking under her top and gently tracing over her ribs. “One more for me, River.” His breaths were sharp and fast and so were hers. Their pace became a bit more frantic, and the sensation of her rotating her hips on his was almost more than he could stand. His eyes were closed and his head was tipped back as he just _felt._ Her voice in his ears was like an aphrodisiac and he wondered how in the hell he was still sane as she began to drive herself down harder on him.

 

Through seeking her own pleasure, she gave him his, and they finished together almost simultaneously. River collapsed bonelessly against his chest, soft little moans leaving her as the aftershocks of her climax rocked her.

 

The Doctor was much in the same boat, his hands shaking as he smoothed them over her back languidly. He kissed her hair and she sighed contently at the action. The TARDIS had dimmed the lights earlier, and she turned them off all together as they laid tangled together on the bed. River shifted off of him and he chuckled when she turned her back to him, and invitation for him to cuddle her. He smiled and slid his arms around her, tugging her back against his chest before toeing the blankets far enough up to tug them up the rest of the way with his hand. He covered them and they both sighed at the coolness of the sheets surrounding them.

 

He rested one big hand on the little bulge of her tummy and couldn’t help his grin. Her smaller hand rested on his and they twined their fingers together. “I can’t wait to feel her moving,” he whispered in her ear. He kissed her neck and smiled again when she snuggled back more firmly against him.

 

“Her?” she laughed. “I’m not far enough along to know if it’s a she.”

 

“I have a hunch.”

 

He could nearly hear her rolling her eyes at him and this time her kissed her shoulder blade. “I can’t wait either,” she finally said. “Our own little time baby. We can argue about names later.”

 

He giggled, his arm tightening around her at the very thought. “Amy and Rory will be happy to have you around for more than a few days at a time,” he said after a moment. “They do miss you very much.”

 

“I know,” she whispered. “What do you think they’ll say about the baby?”

 

“Amy will warn you about time heads.”

 

“Time heads!” she exclaimed on a laugh. “What in the world is a time head?”

 

He moved his free hand up and tugged at one of the tightly coiled ringlets that made up her hair. “I _assume_ a time head looks a bit like this. She was terribly concerned about you having it, but I rather love it.” 


End file.
